¿Pesadilla o eso es el amor?
by Apolinar
Summary: Rion esta en la U, unos acontecimientos comienzan a ocurrir en su vida diaria xD que haran que se confundaYAOI AU


Hisuo: este es un fic de Galerians...es YAOI...repito Y-A-O-I- parejas..mmm...estoy indesisa en hacer un CainxRion o AshxRion quien sabe xD y tb habra BirdmanxParano jajaja no me maten tengo razones para ello..

Mio: tendra lemon para los coxinones  
Iruchan: es universo alterno osea nada q ver con el juego xD  
Hisuo: si tiene que ver en algunas situaciones...  
Yui: la cosa es que les guste y sino...  
Katze: (le tapa la boca) espero les guste y disfruten   
Fuji: ahi va

¿Pesadilla? ¿O eso es el amor?

Capitulo 1

07:00 AM

Suena el despertador... y un chico de bellos ojos azules comenzaba a despertar... debía ir a la universidad.. a sus 20 años ya es uno de los mejores.. Incluso le subieron de nivel...vive solo desde los 14 años...viviendo de la fortuna de sus padres...  
- que rico se siente - disfrutaba de una ducha..Comenzaría su segundo semestre por suerte se mantuvo en el mismo salón y no los separaron de sus amigos...tomo desayuno y salio y en la esquina esta..  
- buenos días Rion! -  
- buenos días Lilia..Pensé que ya estarías en la universidad -  
- que va debemos ir a buscar a Birdman -  
- (ríe) mejor no..debe estar con Rita..y sabes como se pone cuando los molestamos -  
- tienes razón.. oe! sabes! llegaran nuevos alumnos a las aulas...! -.

- que bien -(sonríe)

- lo mismo.. ya apurémonos..-  
- claro -.

Los chicos en menos de 30 min. llegaron a la Universidad central de Michelangelo, ellos estaban en la aula 1-A, al entrar se encontraron a Rita explicando una materia a unos chicos y a Birdman viéndose al espejo.  
- no cambias -  
- eh? ah! hola querida Lilia! -  
- por esa razón te tienes a media universidad a tus pies -  
- vamos Rion la restante la tienes tu - (quitándose un mechón de la cara)  
- (sonríe) las cosas que dices - (se sienta al lado de Lilia)  
- ¿ya supieron lo de los nuevos alumnos? -  
- si en la junta de ayer me informaron -  
- es verdad, ¿eres de la junta de la U no Lilia? -  
- si, además que tu rechazaste la oferta -  
- oh es verdad salio en el diario de la U "el famoso Rion Steiner rechaza la oportunidad de ser presidente de junta" Jajaja buen titular-  
- no la acepte por falta de tiempo, además que no me gustan esas juntas -

El timbre sonó, era hora de comenzar las clases...mas bien el infierno, les tocaba en la primera hora con la Prof. Cass, pedagogía..  
- bien chicos, como siempre les digo mantengan el orden en mis clases y en este semestre...- bla bla bla- hoy llegaron nuevos alumnos en la mayoría de las aulas siendo una de ellas esta...- (se dirige a la puerta) - bien - (la abre) - pasen por favor -

pasaron al aula 3 personas, mas bien 2 chicos y una chica

- preséntense por favor -  
- mi nombre es Nitro un placer -  
- Ash -  
- Parano un gusto! - (se queda mirando a Birdman y este al percatarse le mira haciendo q Parano se sonroje).

Tomaron sus respectivos puestos, Nitro quedo delante de Rita, Ash detrás de Rion y Parano al lado de Birdman. Paso la 1, 2 y 3 hora, les tocaba el descanso.  
- por fin!!! pensé q el Prof. Romero nos iba a matar con tantas ecuaciones -  
- no exageres Lilia - (escribiendo apuntes)  
- oye Rion...¿donde esta Birdman? -  
- al parecer fue hablar con ese chico llamado Parano -

un gran alboroto había afuera

- ¿que es todo eso? -  
- quizás...vamos a ver -

al salir vieron a muchas chicas reunidas en la baranda y gritando como locas, Lilia se acerco a una de ellas  
- oye ¿q sucede? -  
- ah! Lilia a nuestra aula llego un chico! es realmente lindo y además esta hablando con otro q es de tu aula al parecer se llama Ash! son hermosos! -

Lilia mira hacia abajo y ve a Ash hablando con un chico de cabellos rubios

- "vaya" Rion -  
- Hm.? -  
- mira - (señala a los dos chicos) -  
- (mira especialmente al chico de cabellos rubios) ...ese chico... -  
- ¿que sucede con el? - (Rion sale corriendo) - ¡Rion! -  
- "imposible" (llega donde el chico acercándose a el, este le mira sonriendo) -  
- por fin te dignas aparecer -  
- ¿que haces aquí? - (Ash solo escuchaba atentamente)  
- que...¿acaso no puedo estar cerca de mi "hermanito"?  
- déjate de juegos Caín, no eres mi hermano - (Ash miro atentamente a Rion, era igual q Caín...pero Rion..Tenia mas carita de niño bueno eso le encanto) -  
- no comencemos de nuevo con lo mismo ¿OK? -  
- bien (sonríe y mira a Ash) jaja a pesar que estoy en tu misma clase no hemos hablado nada -  
- (sonríe) lo mismo digo -

continuara….


End file.
